Many disposable cups are used for holding hot beverages, such as coffee, tea, and hot chocolate. These cups often allow heat from the beverage to transfer to a person's hand through a holding surface of the cup. If the holding surface gets too hot, it can make holding the cup uncomfortable.
Often a cup sleeve is used to reduce the heat felt by a user by insulating the user from some of the heat on the holding surface of the cup. In some cases, however, a cup sleeve may be unstable on a cup. This may be annoying to a user because the cup sleeve may slip off of the cup. This instability also may cause a user to spill the beverage or upset the cup.
Adjustable cup sleeves may be especially prone to this problem. Many adjustable cup sleeves are capable of being placed around various differently sized disposable cups but to do so may fit imprecisely. This imprecise fit may make some adjustable cup sleeves even more prone to instability.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.